


Their Love Is Like A Thunderstorm

by sparksflycastiel (Seabrook73)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabrook73/pseuds/sparksflycastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love is like a thunderstorm.</p>
<p>Loud. Terrifying. Angry. Beautiful. Devastating. Violent. Fierce. Powerful. Determined. Enchanting. Intense. Consuming.  </p>
<p>Their love is like a thunderstorm – </p>
<p>and everything else is just caught in its wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love Is Like A Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Writing Challenge](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [sparksflycastiel](http://sparksflycastiel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always, thanks to the lovely Lydia ([jensennjared](http://jensennjared.tumblr.com/)) for being the best beta ever <3

Their love is like a thunderstorm.

Loud. Terrifying. Angry. Beautiful. Devastating. Violent. Fierce. Powerful. Determined. Enchanting. Intense. Consuming. 

It started with a crash; a whirlwind entrance that shook the earth and nearly demolished a barn. Sparks flying in every direction as blue eyes bore into green, unforgiving in their harsh assessment.

Their love is like a thunderstorm.

Terrifying. Angry and unrelenting in its power. A clash of wills – a battle for dominance between thunder and lightning – waiting to see who will blink first. Rage boiling over in one-sided alleyway fights and circles of holy fire full of broken promises and misplaced trust. In downpours of “I gave everything for you!” and “I rebelled for this?” and “I was here, where were you?” jeopardizing a fragile and already rocky foundation. 

Beautiful. A well-rehearsed dance. Thunder and lightning fighting side-by-side; operating with an ease and fluidity only known to the most intimate of partners. So seamless in their execution it looks effortless. Effortless but devastating; annihilating any foes who dare get in their way. A force with the power to cleanse the darkest of landscapes – baptizing heaven, hell, and earth anew. Not even the land of monsters is safe.

Their love is like a thunderstorm.

Loud. Sometimes only seconds exist between the violent claps of the thunder’s fury, the clamor serving as a warning of the storm’s danger. The lightning doesn’t know how to keep its distance, striking with such ferocity it cracks the pavement around it, making sure the thunder remembers that being loud only gets you so far. But the thunder is arrogant and proud and the lightning must electrify the air to remind its counterpart of its presence – of its value. Of its necessity. Verifying its prowess in crypt scenes and bunker exorcisms. In evil smote and heaven manifested. Once and for all proving that light travels faster than sound. 

Powerful. Thunder is rage incarnate. An aggressive show of brute force and strength. Lightning is ethereal and precise, leaving both beauty and rapture behind in its warpath. Individually, thunder and lightning are foreboding. Together they are unstoppable; the perfect storm. Striking and roaring as one. Cut from the same cloth of self-righteous indignation and unearthly wrath, they feed off one another. A blur of slashing blades and whirring trench coats; sparks of fire as evil breathes its last breath in the duo’s wake. 

Their love is like a thunderstorm.

Determined. They say lightning never strikes the same place twice. Perhaps that’s because the thunder keeps rolling, rambling along its destructive path, and the lightning has no choice but to follow. Doing its best to keep up and rein the thunder in. And when the lightning loses control, unable to temper its ego and becoming too destructive for its own good, the thunder doubles its volume and knocks the ethereal force back into place. Reprimanding, but devoted in its actions – frustration bleeding over into care. Faith shaken but never lost. 

Enchanting. Shadowed wings and invisible grace. Bright eyes and an even brighter soul. Unknowable forces drawing in and captivating the fiercest of heaven’s warriors and the most obstinate of earth’s knights. A profound bond creating a gravitational pull between two polar opposites, making the need for personal space obsolete. 

Their love is like a thunderstorm. Brief in time but not in intensity.

Their love is like a thunderstorm – 

and everything else is just caught in its wind.


End file.
